dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suicide Squad vs RED Team
Suicide Squad vs Red Team is Episode 25 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description DC vs Team Fortress! Which ragtag squad of outlaws will take the other out? Note: this will not be a full team on either side, so only four will be used. Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc and Diablo vs Scout, Sniper, Heavy and Pyro. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight The current mission of obtaining intelligence from RED Team's base was going... chaotically. And worst of all, a stray rocket from a Soldier collapsed the mine on several of the invaders as they fled. Locked inside were several members of each team - conveniently an even number and more so - a member quite equivalent to one another. "Nice shot, asshole!" Scout yelled back at Soldier, regardless of if he could hear him or not. He then turned and noticed Harley picking herself up. "Well, that was a blast..." she groaned, grabbing her bat. Meanwhile, Sniper groaned and got back to his feet, running the red dot of his scope across Harley's head. "Twitch in the slightest, and I'll take yer bleedin' head off." he said, fixated on the target. "Not if I take yours first." Deadshot cut in, gun aimed for the centre of Sniper's head. Pyro then stood forwards as did Diablo, who simply stared back at the masked psycho. Scout was still confident. "Whatever, assholes! You're all fucked!" he declared, taking his bat. But someone behind him grabbed the bat. "Huh?" Scout asked, looking overhead. Killer Croc smirked down on him, and ripped the weapon out of his hands. But then, the crocodile got a tap on the shoulder. When he turned around, an angry Russian tank was stood - and he delivered a brutal right hand that launched Killer Croc into the rest of the Suicide Squad. '''HERE WE GO! "GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Heavy roared, as he then charged the crocodile and delivered hammering punches at the criminal. Croc landed as many hard hits as he could in response, but the Russian was swarming him. "YOU ARE BIG SCALY BABY!" Heavy taunted, before earning a well earned punch back into the face. Croc then chomped down on the Russian's hand. "GAAAH!" Heavy roared in pain, lifting up the criminal by the neck. "Hang in there, Croc!" Harley cried, cracking Heavy's back with her bat. Heavy turned with a face of thunder, and grabbed Harley by her throat too. With the pair of criminals dangling, it was up to Deadshot to break the hold. He grabbed a knife, and stabbed Heavy in the arm, weakening his grip on both criminals. As Deadshot transitioned to shoot down the Russian, Sniper hit him in the chest with a shot from the Sniper Rifle. The New Zealand man then grabbed his machete and rushed Deadshot, engaging a fistfight. Deadshot pulled Sniper aside, and then kicked him into the rocks. Sniper landed hard, dropping the blade. But before Deadshot could capitalise, Pyro stepped in with a torrent of fire. As the marksman backed up, Diablo stepped in front, looking to burn brighter. "WHOAH, WHOAH!" Scout yelled, forcing everyone to stop in their tracks. "If you two are gonna be using fire, can you take it all the way over there please? Feels like a fucking oven in here." Scout ordered. On cue, the pyrokinetics went into the far corner, trading columns of fire. Meanwhile, Scout went to snap Harley in half with his Shotgun, but the psychotic clown backflipped away from the attempt. She then swung for the fences with her own bat, but missed by an inch as Scout ducked her and then ran her into the wall. He laid into her with several strikes from the bat, but Harley was sponging a lot of it. After a few short seconds, Harley kicked him in the knee, forcing him to buckle. Their fight was interupted when a stray shotgun blast from Heavy came through them. His fight with Croc was going... painfully. Heavy was covered in his own blood, but he had been giving Croc the real business end of the contest. But now, the criminal was finding his second wind. With a stiff strike, Heavy was knocked to the floor, burying Harley. Scout then tried his luck, pouncing on the back of the foe. Killer Croc roared in confusion, backing him into the rocks. Behind them, Sniper and Deadshot were going at it with melee weapons. Sniper just about managed to avoid a fatal stab and sent the knife flying through the air with a strike. He then kicked Deadshot back and drew his Sniper Rifle. His red dot traced Deadshot's chest, and then fired just as the spot left the body of the marksman - who ducked aside. "You're never gonna hit me with shots like that." "Wasn't trying to, mate. I just bagged the ugliest wanker in the world." Deadshot and Diablo turned around, as Croc's head was now heavy with a bullet cushioned in there. He fell to a side, allowing Scout to roll off his back. KILLER CROC IS ELIMINATED! SUICIDE SQUAD 3 - 4 RED Team ' "Alright, Sniper!" Scout called out, as he grabbed his bat. But as he turned around, Harley was back to her feet. '''WHAM! ' And it all went dark for Scout - whose skull was all but caved in from the impact alone. Scout twitched on the floor as blood oozed from the wound. He gasped for air, before being smashed even more by Harley - while Heavy and Sniper watched on, almost entirely in shock by the brutality. '''SCOUT IS ELIMINATED! SUICIDE SQUAD 3 - 3 RED Team In the far corner, Diablo was throwing flames as fast and as desperately as he could. But Pyro was coping much too well. The masked man quickly rushed down his rival, backing him into the wall. They had their flames lock up in a ball of flames, that suddenly exploded, sending them both scattering. Diablo landed behind Deadshot and Harley, who were holding their own against Heavy. Sniper was currently repositioning to gain a better shot, as Pyro launched his axe towards Diablo, catching him in the chest. As the pyrokinetic criminal was propped on the wall, he could only watch the red dot trace his heart. BOOM! DIABLO IS ELIMINATED! SUICIDE SQUAD 2 - 3 RED Team Deadshot had now had enough of being out sniped by this rival, and decided that the mission was probably better if he stopped toying around. Professionally and quickly as you like, Sniper and Pyro found a bullet each nestled in their skulls, with two expertly done shots. PYRO AND SNIPER ARE ELIMINATED! SUICIDE SQUAD 2 - 1 RED Team "Great shootin'! Now... help me?!" Harley begged, as Heavy lifted, and threw her at Deadshot, scattering them both. He then grabbed Sasha and began spinning up his gun. "CRY SOME MORE!" he yelled, as the gunfire pinned them behind cover. Deadshot went to fire a shot back, but Heavy kept him pinned. Harley grabbed a stick of dynamite. "Want me to blow his ass to hell?" she asked. Deadshot looked back at the mercenary. "Whenever you're ready." he said back, as Harley threw the explosion into Heavy's position. "NO!" he yelled, firing on it with Sasha, blowing up the dynamite in the middle of the battlefield. He carried on spraying, collapsing rocks on Harley's legs and burying her. Heavy marched on, spinning up Sasha ready to end the clown on the spot. But Deadshot had other ideas. Despite not having his rifle, he did manage to snag Sniper's. And... well... the man did not care what ''gun he was using. '''BOOM! ' And Heavy dropped to a side, bullet finding its way inside his skull from close range. As the giant merc fell, Deadshot grabbed Harley and carried her over his shoulder towards the extraction point. "This intelligence best be worth the price we paid." he scoffed. Harley giggled as the battle between the rest of the mercs and other members of the squad raged on. She then saw Katana cut down Demoman, before realising the rest of the squad were now coming their way. "Let's beat it!" she insisted to Deadshot, as the rest of the mercs fired at the fleeing criminals! HEAVY IS ELIMINATED! SUICIDE SQUAD 2 - 0 RED Team DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Suicide Squad! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Finale